Live events and entertainment are often provided to a remote audience, for example, via traditional TV broadcasting or other distribution methods. However, the remote audience is often limited to an observation of the live event and there is no possibility for interaction with the live event. In particular, old-fashioned TVs only allow receiving the broadcasted data and have no capabilities to transfer any feedback on the live event watched via the TV broadcasting. Thus, any feedback, such as a telephone call or a written opinion sent to the broadcaster or organizer of the live event or entertainment, is typically delayed with regard to the live event and may not directly and instantaneously influence the live event and the course of action of the live event. At the most, only the local spectators may contribute to the live event if the live event and the number of spectators are limited.
Also, live events are typically hosted and managed by separate organizers and any received feedback is typically processed separately from each other, often requiring separate organizational structures. However, from a point of view of an organizer, it would be desirable to have the capability to manage and broadcast several independent live events and to receive and process any feedback on one of these live events through a centralized infrastructure.